Today's computer systems typically include many different computers such as servers and general purpose personal computers (such as, desktop and laptop computers) acting as clients that are connected to the servers on a computer network. The servers provide resources to the clients. A server of this distributed architecture can provide resources to clients, on each client's request, around the world and therefore in different time zones. As clients for a server may be in different time zones, users can be expected to request resources from servers at varying times particularly as the working day varies across the globe.